Harry and the Rebirth of Magic
by lumosgirl03
Summary: Harry's 16th birthday marks a new begining


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the ownership of Harry Potter... I just love the books so don't sue me. Please (  
  
Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights  
  
Harry's summer had been a long and hard couple of weeks. He not only had to deal with the raise of Voldermort but the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Maybe one of the few good things so far was the removal of Cornelius Fudge, the Britain Minister of Magic. Members of the Ministry of Magic had found Fudge unsuitable to hold the job any longer and at the moment, were looking for a new minister. Rumors were seen in the Daily Prophet that Arthur Weasley could possibly be appointed to the office. Harry hoped he would be because the Weasleys were his family and he wanted the best for them.  
  
Yet the biggest problem of all for Harry to face was his nightmares. They began to haunt his dreams with disturbing memories and flashes for the previous school year. Harry had to constantly witness Sirius fall through the veil in the Dept. of Mysteries, where voices could be heard just on the other sound yet the words were undistinguishable. He also had to hear the evil spiteful laughter of Lestrange echoing in his mind. Harry attempted to save his godfather in his dream by running to catch him, or maybe even join him. Yet something or better yet someone hold his back. His friends, his family The Weasley's , the only family he's truly had, Dumbledore, the one wizard who tried to give Harry a "normal" childhood, a childhood that was doomed with the telling of a prophecy.  
  
"Why should I let them hold me back," Harry thought. "I'm tired of this life. Let me go join Sirius and be happy with my parents. Win this fight without me, you have the knowledge, you know what you need to do."  
  
Darkness begins to fall around him. Fire red eyes and invisible hands begin to choke him, taking the life precious air from his lungs. Voldermort's laughter echoes all around the empty space... The-Boy-Who- Lived shall soon be no more.  
  
Harry tries to rid his body of the pain and guilt from all the deaths of those he couldn't save. Thoughts and memories of happier times come to remind him of love. A wonderful, peaceful feeling begins to expand in the core of his being. The feeling of love from his family and friends. His core begins to grow out of his body, pushing the darkness away. Voices begin to remind not of the bad times, but of the times he has felt love. A love so powerful that not even Voldermort would try to compete with. Some of those memories he can remember; some that are when he was so young that they are barely a spark, but they're there. The light is so bright now that it feels the space in Harry's dream. One by one the people in his life begin to step out of the light. Lily and James Potter, Cedric, Sirius, The Weasley's, Hermione, Colin and Dennis, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the faculty of Hogwarts, and all of his friends from school.  
  
One at a time they begin to move forward and hug Harry. They tell him that nothing is his fault and when they hug him, they begin to pull the pain away. Little by little the pain and suffering goes, leaving Harry with light shoulders. At last only Ginny Weasley is left. Taking Harry in her arms she whispers in his ears soothing words.  
  
"For every life that Voldermort has taken away, you have saved 10 more. If it weren't for you Harry, many of the people here would not be with us today, including me. Do not blame yourself for what he has done. Don't try to justify his wrongs by making them your wrongs, just try to make them right. Make the lives that were lost, lost for a good cause. Those people, including your parents, fought and died for what they believed in and that's you. We believe in you Harry and we will help you through this time."  
  
With those words, Harry's dream began to fade and his world felt a little lighter. Harry woke up and instead of thoughts of the past; he began to think of the future. He was determined to make his life worth something and live it to the fullest.  
  
A/N: What do you think?? Let me know, this is my first fic. So if you like it, I'll continue! 


End file.
